Panne d'essence
by nanou-chan et toya-chan
Summary: Le titre résume assez bien. OS avec Sasuke et Naruto perdu en pleine campagne...


**Panne d'essence.**

Naruto était en train de se préparer. Il était invité à l'anniversaire de Gaara un ami à lui, un brin psychopathe mais qui s'améliorait de jour en jour. Naruto était un jeune homme blond, de 17 ans, un brin androgyne. Il avait choisi pour l'occasion de porter un ensemble de lin blanc qui lui allait très bien. Son petit ami devait venir le chercher. Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup, son frère Iruka avec qui il vivait depuis la mort de ses parents venait de lui crier de descendre, Sasuke était à la porte. Naruto obéit alors et partit rejoindre le jeune homme dans l'entrée. Celui-ci avait 18 ans, il était brun, une tête de plus que le blond. Il portait une chemise noire et un jean de la même couleur.

Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis peu de temps, mais ils étaient amis depuis très longtemps avant, seulement quand ils avaient, chacun de leur côté, découvert que leurs sentiments pour l'autre avaient changés, s'étaient approfondis, ils n'avaient rien osé se dire. Mais Sasuke avait dû partir plusieurs mois à l'étranger pour ses études et c'est à son retour qu'il s'était déclaré au blond.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture du brun. Gaara habitait en effet en pleine campagne, à deux bonnes heures de route de chez le blond.

Tout se passait bien mais, au bout d'une heure, Sasuke se gara en jurant au bord de la route. Ils étaient au milieu de … rien. Des champs s'étendant à perte de vue entouraient la route des deux côtés.

Le blond regarda son compagnon, interrogatif. Celui-ci répondit à sa question muette :

- Surtout ne te mets pas en colère, parce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien à faire… La voiture est en panne d'essence… Nous n'avons vraiment pas de chance. 

- …

Naruto commença à paniquer légèrement, se demandant comment ils allaient faire, cherchant un moyen de se rendre à la fête ou de rentrer.

- Pourquoi t'affoler ? Demanda le brun. 

- Je rentre à la maison.

- Ça fait bien loin à pied. 

- Je te connais trop bien ! 

- L'endroit est désert…

- Je te vois bien venir…

- Il a tout pour plaire. 

- Il faut repartir !

- Mais je n'ai plus d'essence…

- Ça je n'en crois rien ! 

- Nous sommes en avance… 

- Ça t'arrange bien ! 

- Il faut rester là. 

- Iruka m'attend. 

- Surtout ne t'en vas pas ! 

- Tu es un chenapan. Fit Naruto cherchant à ouvrir la portière, mais la main de Sasuke sur la sienne l'en empêcha. 

- Surtout n'ouvre pas la porte ! Dehors la pluie est si forte.

- …

Naruto regarda à l'extérieur et fit qu'effectivement, une averse avait choisi de leur tomber dessus. Puis un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

- Entends-tu le tonnerre gronder ? …Viens dans mes bras pour te réchauffer. 

- …

- Dans mes bras il fait bon. 

- Tu vois je le savais ! 

- A pied c'est trop long… 

- Tu me fais bien marcher ! 

- Tu devrais me croire… 

- Moi je sais que tu mens ! 

- J'n'ai rien dans l'réservoir.

- Mais je t'aime tant !

- Je voulais t'embrasser… 

- Pas plus d'une fois. 

- Pour te réchauffer. 

- Prends-moi dans tes bras. 

- Ah comme on est bien. 

- Dehors il pleut. 

- Pour l'essence on est loin. 

- Ah oui c'est tant mieux !

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, puis le brun reprit la parole :

- Dans le fond nous avons de la chance, d'être tombés en panne d'essence. Après tout ici on est très bien… Je ne regrette vraiment rien !

- …

- Pour toi je perds l'esprit ! 

- Attendons un peu… 

- Enfin tu m'as compris ! 

- Le ciel est bleu ! Fit Naruto regardant dehors, la pluie avait cessé. 

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? 

- Je t'aime trop. 

- Alors restons comme ça. 

- Ah ! Comme il fait beau… Ajouta le blond le regard toujours vers l'extérieur. 

- … Mon ange, je te demande pardon… 

- …

- Dans la malle il y a un bidon. 

- …

- C'est seulement maintenant que j'y pense… Il est plein d'essence.

Un cri retentit alors dans les champs alentour !

- SASUKE-TEMEEEEEEEE !

**Fin ! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanou-chan : Bravo Sasu ! Le coup de la panne, y'a rien de mieux ! C'est un truc vieux comme le monde !

Toya-chan (en train d'applaudir) : no comment… juste : Bravo !

Nanou-chan : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu, c'est les paroles de la chanson « panne d'essence » chanté par Sylvie Vartan et Frankie Jordan (dans les années 80, je crois.).

Toya-chan (main en visière) : Tiens ? C'est quoi ça, là-bas ?

Nanou-chan : Où ?

Toya-chan (lui montre du doigt): Mais là !

Nanou-chan : Aaah làààà ! Ben c'est que des perso furieux d'avoir été utilisés pour un truc un peu inutile et d'autres d'avoir été ignorés qui nous foncent dessus.

Toya-chan : Mais nan ! C'est mon doigt !! Haha ha

Nanou-chan : Idiote ! Mais on fait quoi alors des perso furieux d'avoir été utilisés pour un truc un peu inutile et d'autres d'avoir été ignorés qui nous foncent dessus ?

Toya-chan : Euuh… Faudrait peut-être commencer à courir…

Nanou-chan : On court alors ?

Toya-chan (avec un mouvement affirmatif de la tête) : On court !

Un peu plus tard, toujours en train de courir.

Nanou-chan : On se sépare ! Celle qui survit dit à nos amis et à notre famille qu'on les aime !

Toya-chan : Ok !

Encore un peu plus tard, on s'est rejoins s'en faire exprès.

Nanou-chan : Pourquoi tu coures encore ?

Toya-chan : Mais parce que tu coures !

Nanou-chan : Mais moi je coure parce que tu coures !

Toya-chan : On s'arrête alors ?

Nanou-chan (mouvement négatif de la tête): J'ai pas confiance !

Accélération. Pour résumer notre journée dans notre imaginaire, nous avons commencé par courir. Puis nous avons encore couru, toujours couru et pour changer un peu on a couru encore.


End file.
